cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Asteroid Brilliant Stars
Team Asteroid Brilliant Stars (or simply "Brilliant Stars", "TABS" or "BS") is a team of four boys. They were elected to serve as a second "Team Asteroid" from more than 500 cardfighters, given their skills in Vanguard. It serves as a farm for AL4's membership, as those within BS' ranks are just one step away from promotion into AL4. Despite not being the strongest team, they have a powerful fan following in the universe of Vanguard, including an official club which cheers them on at matches. Their leader is Kiriya Bidou. Members *Kiriya Bidou (leader) *Hiromi Miyoji *Harumi Minami *Ayumu Mihama Biography His first appearance is in episode 42. But they are not formally presented until episode 45. The Nationals So as the National begin again (the second National Tournament seen in the anime). And so, the groupings for each of the 8 blocks are decided. Team Q4 is with Jurassic Army, Spyder and TABS. TABS being Team Asteroid, but as Aichi points out the actual AL4 is in another block, Kamui then thinks this block should be fine and they are greeted by TABS. Their leader is Kiriya Bidou who gives them some facts about Team Asteroid. They have over 500 fighters who train daily just to get a little closer to Ren. New teams are formed from those who are the best out of that huge number. Then Tetsu comes by and tells them that Ren wants to see them. It seems that Kiriya isn’t happy about Ren giving Aichi the Shadow Paladin deck. So Ren says that if Kiriya can prove his worth in these matches then the last position in AL4 will be his. But this is just a plan to advance Aichi’s PSY Qualia further. It is seen again in episode 47 during the final fight of Block C ''. ''Kamui Katsuragi vs Hiromi Miyoji The first match is between Kamui (Q4) and Hiromi (TABS). First move goes to Kamui and he rides Blaupanzer. He uses its skill to add Blaukluger to his hand. Hiromi uses Drangal’s skill and looks at the top five cards of his deck, if there’s Knights of Quests, Galahad he can and does superior ride it. He then calls Marron and Margal. Two attacks, 2 damage. 0-2. Kamui rides Blaukluger and calls King of Sword, Dancing Wolf and Eisenkugel. With three attacks he deals 2 damage. 2-2. Hiromi rides Knight of Tribulation, Galahad. He moves Marron back and calls Barron. Barron is guarded and Galahad deals 1 damage. 2-3. Kamui rides Stern Blauluger. Eisenkugel deals 1 damage, Stern is guarded but draws a stand trigger so Eisenkugel stands. King of Sword and second Eisenkugel attacks deal 2 damage but Hiromi draws a heal trigger. 4-3. Hiromi rides Knight of God-speed, Galahad. He calls Pegasus Knight and moves Margal to soul giving Galahad 3k power and Pegasus and Barron’s skills activate giving them 3k more power. He then calls Akane who superior calls Margal who soul charges again meaning Pegasus Knight and Barron and Galahad gains more power. He then uses Galahad’s counterblast, at cost of 2, if there are 6 or more in soul its power increases by 3k and can deal one more damage. Barron attacks and deals 1 damage. Galahad attacks and Kamui guards with Battlerizer and intercepts with King of Sword. Hiromi draws a critical trigger which he gives to Akane. Kamui has no choice but to hold on and guards with Prometheus, Kluger and Panzer. 4-4. Kamui calls Asura Kaiser. Eisenkugel kills Barron, Asura Kaiser kills Akane. Now with the interceptors gone Stern should be able to get through, Hiromi tries to guard with Alabaster Owl, but Kamui draws a heal trigger meaning his attack gets through and his Vanguard's skill activates. Counterblast 2 and discarding 2 cards from hand, Stern and the rearguard boosting it can stand. Dancing Wolf’s skill activates giving it an extra 3k power. With no cards to guard, Hiromi takes the loss, but this doesn’t deter him as he says this has only fired his team up for the win. ''Misaki Tokura vs Harumi Minami'' While elsewhere AL4 gets through undefeated, we find that the second match of Q4 vs TABS is coming to an end. Misaki did little to nothing against her opponent. Minami Harumi wins by blocking off her intercept and overpowering her with a trigger. This is well marked for both teams tied 1-1. ''Aichi Sendou vs Kiriya Bidou Aichi (still weak from his swoon again prior to having used his psyqualia) sneaks out of bed when Emi isn’t watching and steps into the arena to start the final match, Q4 otherwise would lose by missing a member for the third party. ''Episode 129 During this episode, after Tetsu has been Reversed, he then seemingly turns on the team as they rush to his aid, afterwards it is assumed they lost as they then appear outside the school to stop Ren but instead end up fighting Kyou Yahagi: Leader of Team Avengers. Gallery fans de BB.jpg|Fan Club of FFBS bidou kiriya.jpg|Kiriya Bidou ´avatar: Darkness Magician, Robert. tumblr_lvn57niaOs1qff8ji.png|Hiromi Avatar: Galahad. Brilliantreverse.png|Team Brilliant Stars, Reversed Brilliant_Stars_in_Neon_Messiah.png|Team Brilliant Stars in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah Trivia *Their surnames contain the kanji for "beauty" (美): 美童 (Bidou), 美好 (Miyoji), 美南 (Minami) and 美浜 (Mihama). *Both Kiriya Bidou and Hiromi Miyoji appear in Cardfight!! Vanguard (V Series Anime) as members of the Foo Fighter Organization, although Harumi Minami and Ayumu Mihama are not for reasons unknown. ** Kiriya appears as a student of Fukuhara High School and as a member of Ren's Team for the Vanguard Koshien, but not Hiromi. Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Males Category:Reverse Fighters